Lessons in Eavesdropping
by melissaeverdeen13
Summary: Jackson overhears a juicy conversation between April and Arizona and lets curiosity get the best of him. Newly married Japril!


I wipe the sweat off my forehead and take a long drink from my water bottle as I stand by the front door, panting from my run. I let out a long stream of air, then check the clock as I walk back inside.

The sun is just coming up; I was awake early today and couldn't fall back to sleep. April was dead to the world beside me, so I felt bad waking her just because I was bored. So, I decided to go for a run.

I see that our bedroom lights are off, which means she's still not up. I move the dimmer up to the halfway point and smirk as I see her lying there with one leg sticking out of the covers, her already-short shorts riding up her thighs to pool around her pelvis. Her shirt is twisted around her stomach and her hair is a mess, head tossed to one side with her arms thrown to rest on the pillow above her.

I set my water bottle down and kick my shoes off, sneaking over. In one jump, I land on top of her and she jolts awake with a frightened look on her face.

"God, you scared me," she mutters, words slurring together.

"Morning, babe," I say, poised over her body. I give her a kiss and she barely gives me one back, still half-asleep. "It's almost time to wake up."

"Almost being the key word," she says, turning on her side beneath me. But I flip her back, even as she groans. "It's still dark."

"Not for long," I say.

"The alarm hasn't gone off yet," she says. "What's gotten into you?" She touches my bare biceps. "You're all sweaty. Honey…"

"I have energy…" I say. "And I want to spend time with you before work. I barely get to see you there." I kiss the open skin on her chest and move lower to her stomach, where I push her shirt higher and draw a circle around her bellybutton with my tongue.

"So, _that's_ what's gotten into you," she says, sighing.

"You always say no to the on-call room," I say.

"Because we're not horny kids anymore," she says.

"Kids, no," I say, tugging on the waistband of her shorts. "As for the other part, speak for yourself." I kiss the tops of her thighs, and her hips fidget underneath me. "Or, maybe don't," I finish with a laugh.

"Okay, but Just real quick before we have to get ready," she says, glancing at the clock as I pull her shorts and underwear off in one fell swoop. "Don't tease me. Please."

"Just because you said please," I say, eyes flashing.

We're newly married, but not in the bubble anymore. People know that we're together now, and though April claimed secrecy was sexy, being public with our relationship is even sexier. I love the fact that people know she's my wife - that she belongs to me and I her. It's a mind-blowing concept - the fact that we're each other's, forever.

There's no one else I'd rather have sweaty morning sex with, anyway.

The sounds she makes are almost enough to get me off without having to do much more. When my lips touch her core and my tongue slips inside, she gives herself over in every sense of the word. I'm absolutely obsessed with her.

I love when she pushes me away by the forehead because the feelings are too much for her to handle at once. She whimpers, biting her lip and breathing shallow, as her knees fall apart. She keeps one hand on my forehead, holding me at bay while she recovers from something I haven't even given her yet.

"I can see your heartbeat…" I say, referencing the throbbing vein in her thigh I always bring up. "Excited?"

"I need to breathe…" she pants, opening her eyes just a bit.

Instead of moving my head, I move my hands. I run my thumbs down her outer lips, blowing a gentle stream of cool air between her legs and watching her muscles tense because of it. I push one finger inside of her and she opens her eyes wider to see what I'm doing, and when I slip in two her eyelashes flutter. With the third, her mouth opens soundlessly and her hips lift to match my rhythm.

"Is that… three…" she breathes, exhaling with a loud sigh. "Jackson. Oh, god."

"You're so damn sexy," I say, feeling myself stiffen in my pants as I pump my fingers. I can feel her inner muscles contracting and fluttering around me, adjusting to the width of what's inside. "So sexy," I say, pressing kisses to her soft inner thighs. I sink my teeth into the skin and pull away when she whimpers, seeing that I left a clear bite-mark behind.

With my fingers still inside her, I brush my thumb over her clit and she tightens her knees on either side of my shoulders.

"Please," she whispers desperately.

While keeping my hand where it is, I lower my head and suck those nerves hard between my lips and she lets out a fully-fledged scream that ends in breathless, disjointed-sounding sobs.

I prop myself up on my elbows and wipe her off of my chin with the back of my hand, then shed my pants as quick as I can so I can get inside her while she's still so wet. When I sink into her body, she's slick and heated around me, and I press my lips together at how amazing she feels.

She digs her fingernails into my lower back when I push my hips flush to hers. She groans loudly, throwing her head back so her neck is exposed, and I run my tongue over the length of her throat up to the pocket behind her earlobe.

"I love you," she rasps, nails even sharper in my skin. She wraps her legs tight around my waist and pushes on my ass, insisting I go deeper. My hips snap forcefully against her, which makes her lips fall apart in a silent gasp. Her eyes roll back in her head, and I know I'm doing something right.

"I love you, too," I say, lips on her collarbone. "God, you're tight. You feel so damn good, I never…" I pump my hips against her roughly, and she moans with her mouth closed. "Want to stop… fucking you."

The word slipped out and as soon as it does, I'm worried how she'll react. But she doesn't. Actually, she pulls me closer with her arms around my neck and gives me a near-debilitating kiss, all teeth and tongue and hot breath.

"Oh, god, baby," she sighs, and I'm not the only one sweating anymore. I can feel her body trembling below me, too, which means she's close. She loses control of all her muscles when she gets close.

And I am, too. I feel the pressure lowering in my abdomen and tightening in my groin, it's going to happen soon and it's going to be fucking amazing.

"Come inside me," she says, fingers dancing on the skin of my neck. "I wanna feel you."

That does it. With one last snap of my hips, her back scoots up and I spill inside her, jerking and bucking erratically as I do. While my thoughts are still swimming, I rub tight, rapid circles on her clit and she comes again with a high-pitched whimper that roots itself in my brain and will hopefully stay there all day today.

I kiss the valley between her breasts once we're both finished - dirty and sticky from it.

"Shower," she says, a glint in her eyes as she gets out of bed completely naked.

She gives me a little wave when we both walk into work and go our separate ways. The smile stays on my face all day; I feel invigorated and refreshed, ready for anything that the day has to throw at me.

It ends up being pretty slow. But I'm still grinning like an idiot when I sit down at a table with Alex, Meredith and Cristina to have lunch.

"What're you so smiley for, Avery?" Alex asks, in the middle of a bite.

"No reason," I say, shrugging. "Hey, anyone seen April?"

Alex scoffs and Meredith and Cristina laugh like they know something I don't.

"What's funny?" I ask.

"You wanna find her so you guys can boink?" Alex asks. "Be more obvious, dude. Come on."

"Last time I saw your girlfriend, she was with Robbins," Meredith says.

"Wife," I correct. "April is my wife."

Cristina raises her eyebrows and nods. "Like we could forget your grand gesture to end all grand gestures. You doing that basically said… everyone else, go home." She points her fork at me. "Not so surprised you did that. But Kepner, on the other hand? Ditching male Kepner at the altar to run off with you, a walking ad for impulse control?" She makes an affirmative sound. "Now, that's bravery."

"Thank… you," I say, not sure if it's worth the thanks but giving them anyway. "Anyway, you saw her with Arizona?"

"They're always talking," Alex grumbles. "Gossiping, mostly. Shooing me away when I'm just trying to do my freakin' job."

I snort. "Jealous, much?"

He shoots me a look. "Maybe you should be jealous," he says. "Robbins plays for your girl's team. Maybe _they're_ the ones boinking."

I roll my eyes. Meredith elbows Alex, hard.

"Leave him alone," she says. "They're in the honeymoon stage." Her eyes twinkle at me. "He's obsessed with her. It's cute."

"Yeah, well same goes for freakin' Kepner," Cristina says. "He's all she ever talks about. Avery this, Avery that. Avery, Avery, Avery. As if it wasn't bad enough before they were married. Now, it's pretty much insufferable."

"You just called her brave," I point out.

"Doesn't mean I can stomach her," Cristina retorts.

"Dude, just go and find her," Alex says. "We all know you want to. Just lock the damn door this time. I don't wanna walk in on you guys again. I'd like to keep my eyesight."

I laugh to myself and throw my half-eaten lunch away. April wouldn't approve of me eating around the healthiest parts of it, but thanks to her I'm sure I'll eat a good dinner tonight.

I make my way up to the peds floor not because I want to get April in an on-call room, but because I just want to talk to her and see how her day's going. And because I kind of want to see how she feels about disappearing into an on-call room.

Walking past the nurses' station, I hear two familiar voices. I look around and locate the back of both Arizona and April's heads talking in low-but-not-that-low tones next to the coffee machine.

"No, but I told you," April says. "He's _big_."

My ears perk up and hope to god that she's talking about me and not some disturbing patient case.

Arizona giggles. "Okay, but how big though?"

I see April elbow her friend. "It's not like I get a ruler out and measure," she says. "And he's obviously been my only one. So, I don't have much comparison."

"Just show me with your hands," Arizona says.

I can't see, but April must give her an estimated measure with the space between her palms.

"Geez, doesn't that thing hurt?" the blonde asks, sounding incredulous.

"It did the first time," she says. "I swear I thought my eyes were going to pop out. But now, I don't know. I'm used to it. In a good way." She clears her throat and lowers her tone even further, but I can still hear. "This morning, he had three fingers inside me."

"April!" Arizona says, and they both laugh.

"I mean, is that normal?" April asks.

Arizona is still giggling. "There's no normal or abnormal," she says. "Did it feel good?"

"Yeah," April says, and I nod to myself. Noted.

"Then there's nothing wrong with it," she says. "Tell me more. He's good, right? I mean, he's the kind of guy where you look at him and you just know. He's good. I mean, that's what people assume."

April tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, he's good."

"Girl!"

I don't plan on leaving my hiding spot anytime soon. Eavesdropping on this conversation is stroking my ego way too hard.

"Sometimes he pays so much attention to my…" She nods for emphasis, not saying the word. "That I literally can't take it. I have to push him away."

I can't help but recall this morning, when she was reduced to a panting mess before I got very far at all.

"Your clit?" Arizona asks. "April. You're a doctor, and you can't say clitoris?"

"This is not a doctoral conversation!" April hisses. "Lower your voice."

"So, he gives you head a lot?" she says. "That's great. I've never heard of a man being all that amazing at it."

April leans back against the counter. "Oh, he's amazing at it," she says. "Sometimes, he even wakes me up with it."

"Bull," Arizona says.

"Nope," April replies. "Sometimes, I think he likes giving it more than he likes getting it."

"Doubtful."

"True."

They laugh again, shoulder-to-shoulder as they talk close to one another.

"He bites me sometimes," April continues. Arizona studies her, and she giggles. "I really like it. It's so sexy."

"You are kinky, April!" Arizona shrills. "You, of all people. I would've expected some quiet, missionary-style sex on Saturday nights. But you guys are doin' it everywhere you can, all the freakin' time, and _biting_ each other… I mean, come on." She gets quieter. "Does he leave marks?"

April nods. "I have one on my thigh right now."

"Jesus."

"And he has one on his shoulder, hidden by his scrubs," April says, sounding proud. I smile to myself and absentmindedly reach up and run my fingers over the sensitive spot, unable to forget that it's there.

"Oh, gosh."

"And sometimes, while we're having sex, he lets me call him-"

I clear my throat and walk up behind them, seeing that as the perfect time to make my presence known. "Hey, guys," I say.

"Hey, honey!" April says, her voice way too high even for her. I notice the blush on her cheeks and I know perfectly well why it's there, but I don't call attention to it. She gives me a chaste kiss and holds my hand while she talks. "How's your day going?"

I feel Arizona's eyes grazing over me, possibly looking for bite-marks or other things of the like. The closest thing she'll find is the hickey on my chest, but even that's just barely covered by the material of my scrubs.

"Good," I say, looping an arm around her shoulders and holding her flush to my side. "Just came to see my girl."

"Well, here I am," she says, looking up at me with a warm expression.

I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead, smiling as I do. "Just wanted to see your face for a second," I say, then pull away from her. "I'll meet you at home later."

Later that night, April and I are sitting on the living room floor folding laundry. Even though it's just the two of us, it seems like the clothes never end.

"This is why I send it out," I say.

"Correction," she says, folding a pair of my boxers. "Sent. Past tense. No more of that, mister spoiled."

I chuckle to myself and continue folding. As I come across a cute little pair of her underwear, I can't help but remember the conversation I overheard earlier.

And I want to torture her a little bit.

"Karev was asking about our sex life today," I say, pulling the story out of thin air. She looks at me with her eyes, but doesn't say anything in response. "Yeah. Wanted me to get _real_ detailed. To the point where I thought he wanted to get you in bed himself."

She shudders. "Don't," she says. "We've almost been there before."

"And he met the business end of my fist, I remember," I say. "But yeah… he was asking all sorts of questions, getting really curious…"

She shrugs, continuing to fold. Actually, caring way too much about the folding.

"You don't care that I was talking about it?" I ask, jiving her.

She shrugs again. "I mean, he's your friend," she says, keeping her voice short.

"I almost told him that in bed, you let me call you-"

"Hey!" she says, and tosses a t-shirt to the side so she can crawl over to me. "Not now."

I laugh and pull her onto my lap, running my fingernails up and down her back. "So, earlier," I say. "How big did you exactly say I was? Show me."

She screws up her eyebrows in confusion. "What?" she says. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh," I say. "Sure."

"I don't."

"Lying ass," I say, and get her on her back to the floor where I attack her with tickles. There's not a person on this earth who's more ticklish than April, and that's a fact.

"You were spying on me!" she squeals, writhing and kicking underneath me as I dig my fingers into her waist. "You sneak!"

"You were talking loud enough for half the hospital to hear," I say, and she's laughing so hard that her eyes are pinched shut with her mouth wide open. "You have to tell me how big."

"I don't have to tell you anything," she says, trying to catch her breath. "Get off me, you big lump."

"No way," I say, and bury my fingers in her armpits. She laughs so hard that she's practically screaming, wiggling while hopelessly trying to get away. Once she starts laughing, she loses control of herself. "Tell me!"

"Okay," she says. "Stop, stop, and I'll tell you."

I pull my hands away and face them towards her, palms up.

"This big," she says, and puts about a centimeter between her thumb and first finger.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now," I say, and she scrambles to her feet and runs off towards the bedroom, shrieking with laughter the whole way.

As I hurry after her, she calls out, "That'll teach you not to eavesdrop!"


End file.
